marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Molly Hernandez (Earth-TRN769)
| Relatives = Gene Hernandez (father, deceased); Alice Hernandez (mother, deceased); Dale Yorkes (adoptive father); Stacey Yorkes (adoptive mother); Gert Yorkes (adoptive sister, deceased); | Universe = Earth-TRN769 | BaseOfOperations = Los Angeles | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = High school | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Los Angeles | Creators = Russ Cochrane; Kirk A. Moore | First = Marvel's Runaways Season 3 9 | Death = Marvel's Runaways Season 3 10 | Death2 = | HistoryText = This version of Molly diverged from her Earth-199999 counterpart when her sister Gert was killed by Morgan le Fay. Over time the Runaways had moved on with their lives, with only Molly and Chase still living in the Hostel, where Molly looked after the Old Lace and Chase secluded himself in his room, working on Time Travel so that he could save Gert in the past. While the rest of the Runaways had gratuated, Molly returned to attend the Atlas Academy, where she continued her education for the next three years. On the third anniversary of Gert's death, Alex Wilder from the future of 2028 arrived with a mission to kill his former friends, followed by a version of Chase determined to stop him. Nico got the Runaways together and Future Chase explained to them the situation. Karolina then realized that with all Runaways accounted for, future Alex might go after their loved ones, such as her girlfriend Julie. Everyone went to Karolina and Julie's house, where Nico easily subdued 2028 Alex with her magic. However, 2028 Chase was unable to take away his Time Machine away before 2028 Alex used it to travel even further in time, back on the day before the Runaways knew of their parents' human sacrifices. The team followed future Alex back in time and tracked him to the Atlas Academy, where Molly witnesses her past self share a moment with Gert, something that brought her to tears. Nico again had restrained future Alex with magic, allowing the others to subdue him. Chase then send the 2021 Alex back to his own time and revealed to the others that his reason for creating the time machine in the first place was to save Gert's life, something he intended to do on his own. Molly protested, insisting that she join him on a mission to save her sister, and the others agreed to join as well. Future Alex noted that it would change their entire timelines after that point, effectively erasing their present selves from existence. The team decided to save Gert regardless, and with a limited amount of jumps on their devices left, future Chase had no choice but to drag future Alex along. The team traveled to the time of their confrontation with Morgan in 2018, where Chase took Gert's place as the one to trap Morgan in the circle of salt at the cost of his life. Since the team prevented Gert's death, their future was now changed and Molly expressed that having her sister back was the best feeling ever before future Runaways were erased from existence. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * portrayed Molly Hernandez as one of the main characters on Marvel's Runaways. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Time Travelers